


[PODFIC] Life sucks, then you die - TheNamesSid

by LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, But also, Gen, Not Serious, One Shot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Temporary Character Death, Voiceteam 2020, i take jokes too far so it is kinda honest and mellow, original tags:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads
Summary: Original summary:"And if you're a certain Witcher's horse, that's not the end."
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Voiceteam 2020





	[PODFIC] Life sucks, then you die - TheNamesSid

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Life sucks, then you die](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623136) by [TheNamesSid (TheNamesNotImportant)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNamesNotImportant/pseuds/TheNamesSid). 



> I know this fandom is about the immortal bard trope, but what about a reincarnating horse companion? That's what I thought :D
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it, this was recorded with Ethan MS as I managed to rope him in to help me with a challenge for VoiceTeam Week 1! 
> 
> As always, thanks to the author TheNamesSid for giving us permission to post this!

**Length** : 8:51 minutes

 **Download** : here (MP3) [at Mega](https://mega.nz/file/cCoCBIYJ#qi1QZCXg0AsK5OMjyyLfWOC-zh5L6_Mk5Cvk7CWmkck) or here [at google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1jmp3rtUs_3PXvTXyN8-mQEdkhYQwqn_D).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! I hope you enjoyed my reading :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated, and if you liked the story please also visit the original work! 
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
